The Heart of StarClan
by SLTheOneAndAwesome
Summary: [Sequel to 'Demon Cat'] Starheart faces new troubles as her mate grows sick and she learns more of her past then she wished she knew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come along Moonkit." A starry white she-cat mewed. The black star on her forehead and the black circles around her eyes shined silver in the moonlight along with the rings on her tail. Her white fur shined as if stars had fallen from silverpelt themselves.

"But mother, where are we going?" a pure black kit with brown rings on its tail mewed.

"To meet your father, Moonkit." The white she-cat mewed quietly. "Now hush, I hear patrol cats."

"Yes mother," Moonkit mewed quietly. Moonkit hid under her mother's stomach.

The white she-cat heard a swish of water and the crunch of bracken. She sniffed the air and immediately knew who it was. "Hawkfrost?" she mewed quietly.

"Mother, is my father a cat from another Clan?" Moonkit asked quietly.

"No, now come, he's here." The white cat quietly moved forward until she was nose-to-nose with a dark brown tabby.

"Moonkit," she mewed quietly.

"Yes, mother?" she mewed quietly.

"This is your father, Hawkfrost." The white she-cat explained.

"We can see who she takes after." Hawkfrost meowed.

"Yes, my sister." The white cat mewed.

"I haven't seen you for quite a few moons Starheart." Hawkfrost mewed quietly.

"I've been bust with this one. She follows me every where."

"What's her name?" Hawkfrost mewed.

"Moonkit, introduce yourself," Starheart nudged the black little kit.

"I'm M-m-" Moonkit hid under Starheart.

"Does she do that often?" Hawkfrost asked.

Starheart nodded her head. "She has your eyes." Starheart mewed as she pulled Moonkit out from under her.

"Well, she has your old fur." Hawkfrost mewed.

"Your _old_ fur?" Moonkit asked.

"That is a tale the elders will tell you when your older." Starheart mewed, "Now get out from under there, this is your father."

"But he smells bad." Moonkit exclaimed as she wrinkled her nose.

"He's a rogue, Moonkit," Starheart explained.

"Then why does he have a Clan name?" Moonkit asked.

"She asks a lot of questions, doesn't she?"

"You have too much ambition don't you?" Starheart kidded.

"I smell a patrol, you should head back." Hawkfrost warned.

"Be careful," Starheart warned as she carried Moonkit back to camp.

-------------------

**Yes, they had a kit together! Yeah, Hawkfrost and Starheart! Who will the story revolve around? Starheart, Moonkit or both? Dun dun dun! Chapter 2 tomorrow, be sure to R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starheart padded through the bracken. She had to hide her scent; no one could find her, not even Moonkit.

"Hawkfrost," she mewed quietly. She had a bundle of leaves with poppy seeds, catnip and feverfew inside it.

The cat she loved had greencough and she wasn't a medicine cat. She snuck as much as she could from Leafpool, especially with Leafpool handling Shadowkit it helped.

Hawkfrost was in a nest of moss and bramble. He was sick, and he looked worse. _Please don't let it be Blackcough, please StarClan._

"C'mon Hawkfrost, eat up." Starheart mewed.

"Mothwing…" Hawkfrost mewed sickly.

Starheart stared at him. He may have been delirious but he still had his wits. He wanted his sister, a medicine cat, to help him.

"I'll get her." Starheart promised.

---

"Leafpool," Starheart called.

"Mm, hmm." she mumbled. "You haven't seen where all my feverfew went, did you?"

"Uh… no…" Starheart lied.

Leafpool shook her head. "Yeah, what do you need?"

"Do you have to give anything to Mothwing?" Starheart asked.

"You must be psychic. I actually need to give her some juniper but one of Squirrelflight's kits has kitten cough and I have to get some coltsfoot. And I have no apprentice to help me. Could you deliver this to Mothwing while I get the coltsfoot?"

"You got it!" that was _exactly_ what Starheart needed to hear.

"Here you go," Leafpool gave her the branches with juniper.

"Thanks," Starheart mewed.

---

Starheart put one paw on the RiverClan boarder when she got pounced by Leopardstar.

"I need to give these to Mothwing, from Leafpool." Starheart explained.

"Come with me," Leopardstar mewed.

At the camp Mothwing was the cat they saw. Leopardstar went to speak with Mistyfoot.

"These are from Leafpool," Starheart explained.

"Too busy with the kit?" Mothwing asked.

"No, one of Squirrelflight's kits has kitten cough and she needed to get coltsfoot."

"Oh,"

"Look, Mothwing, I need your help."

"With what?"

"It's Hawkfrost, he has blackcough."

"You know where he is?" Mothwing mewed with shock.

"Can you come with me?" Starheart asked.

---

"Hawkfrost?" Starheart uncovered the bramble the tabby was hidden in.

"Did you give him something?" Mothwing mewed.

"Poppy seed, feverfew and catnip." Starheart mewed.

"Honey?" Mothwing asked.

"No,"

"Lavender?"

"No,"

Mothwing grabbed them both from a bundle. "He needs to be inside, the cold will kill him."

"Can't you take him to RiverClan?"

Mothwing shook her head. "I could get killed."

"What about the barn in the outskirts of ThunderClan?"

"Maybe, but I'd have to pass the camp. If I'm seen, _I'd_ be killed."

"Well, that's your best shot." Mothwing mewed.

"I suppose, thanks Mothwing."

"Anything for my brother. Thanks for telling me Starheart."

Starheart nodded.

Mothwing headed off to the lake and swam across.

"C'mon Hawkfrost. You can still walk can't you?"

The tabby tom just mumbled.

Starheart headed to the abandoned twoleg nest until… she saw Birchfur and Spiderleg.

"Getting into trouble again, are we?" Spiderleg mewed.

Starheart just stared at the two toms.

"C'mon," Spiderleg mewed.

_Oh, no this is not going to work out to well._

As they got to the camp Spiderleg meowed, "Wait here,"

Spiderleg and Birchfur went to the direction of the camp and left Starheart and Hawkfrost alone.

They waited for a short time when they heard a rustle to see Spiderleg and Firestar.

"Starheart," was the first thing Firestar mewed.

"Firestar-" Starheart started.

"What reason would you have for letting Hawkfrost stay in ThunderClan territory?"

"Would blackcough be a good enough reason?" Starheart mewed.

Firestar sighed, "Come with me,"

--

"Leafpool," Starheart went to get catnip for Hawkfrost.

"How could you do it?"

"What Leafpool? You mean bringing Hawkfrost to camp?"

"No, I can understand that, since you had his kits."

"What are you talking about Leafpool?"

"Either Thornclaw or Hawkfrost is the father."

"How can you tell?"

"That kits eyes. Ice blue like his father's. Unless Thornclaw's the father, then the kit might have inherited Frostfur's eyes." Leafpool explained.

"Do you have catnip or not?" Starheart snapped.

Leafpool grabbed some and gave them to her. "I don't know why you're trying, Hawkfrost has _black_cough, not whitecough. Blackcough's fatal. All you're doing is prolonging the inevitable."

"He's not going to die as long as _I _can stop it." Starheart hissed.

Leafpool just stared.

_He can't die, at least not yet._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Starheart headed to sleep. Moonkit was curled up next to her.

---

Starheart was in the old camp. Before her was a cat she hated. Tigerstar.

"Tigerstar?" Starheart mewed.

Tigerstar just smiled. Starheart recognized that smile from Hawkfrost and she found it… comforting.

"Well, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Why did you bring me to Firestar?"

"You don't know why you ended up in the hunting grounds I rest in as a kit; do you?"

"It never bothered me before. But let's hear it." Starheart mewed.

"You were a kit in ThunderClan when I was a young warrior. You were one of Dappletail's kits. I remember one day they woke up and one kit was dead."

Starheart gasped.

"It bared the scars of a warrior. No one knew what happened so they hid Dappletail and the remaining of her kits in the far end of the nursery hidden by bramble. The next day they woke up to see another kit died. It bared the same scars as the first. Dappletail stayed awake the next night to see you wake up and kill the last of her kits."

Starheart stared at Tigerstar.

"Then the next day another queen's kit was dead. They knew it was you so they demanded that Dappletail get rid of you. She said that she didn't want to leave you out to die and she wanted you killed quick and painlessly. And I obliged."

"You killed me!"

"Yes, and now you still don't walk beneath StarClan."

"No, I walk beneath StarClan. They accepted me."

"Maybe so, but why would they let Hawkfrost die?"

Starheart just stared at him. He was right, Hawkfrost had blackcough.

She felt a shiver beside her. She immediately woke up.

---

"Moonkit, wake up," Starheart mewed.

"I had a dream, father died." Moonkit mewed quietly.

"Let's go see him." Starheart answered.

They headed to Leafpool's den and they saw no cats inside. They saw Mousefur, Sandstorm and Longtail walking in.

Leafpool was behind them. "Leafpool, where's Hawkfrost?" Moonkit mewed quietly.

"Sorry Starheart," was all Leafpool mewed. Starheart nodded.

"C'mon Moonkit," Starheart sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moonpaw awoke the next day. She had just been apprenticed a few days before. She headed out to her father's grave. She came out here every day.

She heard a rustle of pawsteps and turned to see her mother. "Mother," she mewed.

"What are you doing here Moonpaw?" Starheart mewed.

"Why did StarClan take him away before I could meet him?" Moonpaw asked.

"I don't think StarClan has control over what happens."

"Do you think he's in StarClan?" Moonpaw asked.

"Of course."

"Longtail told me stories about Hawkfrost and his father. Were they true?"

"Most likely. But Hawkfrost changed and Longtail _didn't _know that."

"And Leafpool told me I had Hawkfrost's eyes."

"Just like his mother." Starheart told her.

"Can we go back to camp?" Moonpaw looked at the grave and she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she didn't like it.

Starheart headed back and Moonpaw followed.

---

Moonpaw was having the weirdest dream. She was in a strange place. Strong oaks surrounded her. A giant rock stuck out of the ground. On the rock was a dark brown tabby. His face was battle-scarred.

The tabby hopped down from the rock and was in front of Moonpaw. He smiled at her and Moonpaw felt a chill run down her spine.

"Who are you?" Moonpaw hissed.

"I'm surprised Firestar and Starheart haven't told you about me yet." The tabby meowed.

"Why do you look like Brambleclaw and my father… unless..." Moonpaw tipped her head as she tried to figure out who this mystery cat was. "Tigerstar…?"

"I'm surprised… my kits aren't nearly that quick." Tigerstar mewed.

Moonpaw just stared. He was right… Brambleclaw wasn't exactly the sharpest needle on a pine tree. And she never knew Hawkfrost and Tigerstar's daughters. She blinked the thought away and mewed, "What do you want with me?" she then hissed to prove her point.

Tigerstar put one of his paws on Moonpaw's and her eyes suddenly closed. She couldn't open them. She felt Tigerstar's paw go off of hers but she couldn't open her eyes.

"Help me!" she cried. She could hear pawsteps walking away and they became quieter.

She opened her eyes and they weren't blue anymore, they were amber. Moonpaw's breathing was heavier as she felt someone nudge her.

---

She woke up to see Dewpaw, one of Brightheart's second litter. "You were yowling in your sleep."

"Just a dream." She mewed.

"What happened to your eyes?" Dewpaw asked.

"What?" Moonpaw looked at a small pool that dripped in the den from a rainstorm.

"Ah!" she yowled. She saw her eyes had turned amber. She closed her eyes and blinked and they were back to normal.

"Moonpaw," Starheart came to the apprentices' den. She had a look of concern on her face.

"What?" Moonpaw asked.

"You yowled loud enough to scare the prey between here to the lake." Starheart explained.

"It was something I thought had happened." Moonpaw blinked and her eyes were amber again.

"Moonpaw, what happened?" Starheart's head was tipped with confusion and concern.

"Let me guess, my eyes are amber again?" Moonpaw mewed.

Starheart nodded nervously. Moonpaw blinked and they turned blue.

"Come with me," Starheart mewed.

---

They were at the lake were Moonpaw had met Hawkfrost for the first time.

"Alright, what is going on!" Starheart mewed.

Moonpaw explained her dream.

Moonpaw saw the expression on her mother's face turn to pure horror.

"Let's head back to camp." Moonpaw mewed quietly. _Clearly mother's upset about something… but what?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh, 13 more days and I'm gone! Wah! I leave at noon on the 28th. My birthday's on Monday so wish me a happy b-day and maybe I'll finish the story before camp. I'm going to miss you guys so much! I'll be back August 21st though. I know don't miss me too much.**

---

Chapter 5

Starheart was dreaming and she was back in Fourtrees. She was in front of Tigerstar again. Except this time, Hawkfrost was there.

"Why won't you leave me alone!" Starheart yowled.

Tigerstar didn't answer so Starheart looked to Hawkfrost. He was staring down at his paws.

"What did you do!" Starheart hissed at Tigerstar.

"I believe Moonpaw explained that." Tigerstar meowed.

"Are trying to do something to my kit!" Starheart hissed.

"I believe that's a question for Hawkfrost." Tigerstar meowed as he padded away.

"Hawkfrost? What was he talking about?"

Hawkfrost didn't say anything.

"Hawkfrost?" Starheart ran to where he sat.

He didn't respond.

"Hawk-" she tried to touch his nose but instead she went right through him.

"What does this mean?" Starheart mewed.

---

Starheart headed to the apprentices' den. She saw Moonpaw tossing and turning in her sleep. She crashed into Dewpaw and they both woke up.

"Moonpaw? Are you alright?" Starheart looked at the young apprentice.

"Mother," Moonpaw stared at her paws.

Moonpaw's eyes were bright amber and they weren't turning blue as she blinked.

"Let's head to the lake." Starheart mewed.

As they headed to the lake Moonpaw was blinking hard. Starheart didn't know if this strange eye problem was a plan of Tigerstar's but it was becoming an annoyance.

At the lake Moonpaw was staring at the water. She was blinking hard but her eyes weren't turning blue.

"Did you have another dream?" Starheart asked.

"Yes, did you have a dream?" Moonpaw looked up and faced her mother.

"Moonpaw, I don't know how to tell you this but Tigerstar has something to do with this."

"I already knew that. Mother, we have to figure out _what_ this means." Moonpaw mewed.

"I know, but how?" Starheart asked.

"I don't know," Moonpaw admitted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tigerstar came to her dreams again. This time her eyes wouldn't fix. She didn't know why Starheart didn't know either.

She was napping in the apprentices' den. Brambleclaw came. He probably wanted to teach her something. Being her mentor and deputy she had dual respect for him.

"You up for a hunting patrol?" Brambleclaw asked.

"No," she hissed. She sat up and stared wide-eyed as she realized what she said.

"I mean… um… yeah, let's go." She looked up at Brambleclaw, embarrassed.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that. We're on patrol with Sorreltail and Frostpaw."

Moonpaw saw Starheart come in. "Brambleclaw, I need Moonpaw for a bit. How about you take Amberpaw?" Amberpaw was Brambleclaw's daughter and Starheart's apprentice.

"Sure," Brambleclaw mewed.

"Anything?" Moonpaw mewed anxiously.

"Nothing about that -" Starheart mewed.

Moonpaw's head was cocked in confusion and curiosity.

"Firestar wants to make you a warrior."

"And I care why?" Moonpaw hissed. She just realized what she had said.

"Moonpaw!" Starheart hissed.

"I had another dream and ever since then – I don't know – I have been mewing like this!"

As they headed back Moonpaw heard a tom mew, "What is that on your back?" They turned to see Flamepaw – Amberpaw's brother and Brambleclaw's son. He was looking right at Moonpaw's back. Starheart saw a bunch of tabby furs in the shape of an upside down crescent moon.

Starheart mewed, "Moonpaw – I think I may know what Tigerstar is planning."

"NO!" Moonpaw hissed as she realized what her mother was thinking. "He's trying to take control of me!" she hissed under her breath.

"Yes," Starheart mewed sadly.

_So my destiny is to become… Tigerstar's puppet?_ Moonpaw thought with rage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice." Firestar began. Starheart could see Moonpaw's eyes sparkle with pride. She had waited for this day for a long time.

"She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Moonpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
Moonpaw looked toward Starheart. She was nervous that she was going to blurt out the wrong thing. So she mewed so quietly that no cat could here, "No," lifted her head and mewed, "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonstream. StarClan honours your strength and courage and ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Moonstream! Moonstream!" was chanted among the Clan.

"Congratulations, Moonstream." Starheart mewed. Moonstream smiled at her. Her vow of silence rested.

Whitenose went to congratulate Moonstream as Starheart headed to the ShadowClan border, sneaking out of the camp.

She took a breath of air. A scent of ThunderClan and ShadowClan mixed together and it was fresh.

"Tawnypelt!" Starheart hissed. Tawnypelt pounced on her.

"Thank you Tawnypelt – I want to tell you something and I get pounced on." Starheart mewed calmly as Tawnypelt became less tense.

"What is it Starheart I'm a busy warrior." Tawnypelt mewed.

"Have you had dreams of your father lately?"

"Wouldn't you ask Brambleclaw about this?" Tawnypelt mewed.

"He would have told Squirrelflight about it and if I know their kits they'll tell all the apprentice's – including Moonstream. And she'd tell me."

"Well, I figured Brambleclaw would have had the same dreams. Tigerstar kept saying that a cat would come and rule the forest."

"Well, thanks Tawnypelt. This has been helpful." Starheart mewed.

"Say hi to Brambleclaw for me." Tawnypelt mewed as she headed away from the border.

---

Starheart headed to the camp to see Moonstream wasn't there for her vigil!

"Moonstream!" Starheart called. Instead she felt a cat pounce on her. Starheart turned around to see Moonstream had attacked her.

"Moonstream! What are you doing?" Starheart hissed.

Moonstream looked up at her with sorry eyes but she wouldn't move her paws off of Starheart's neck. "I can't help it! Something is controlling me!"

Moonstream let go of her and headed to the lake. "Moonstream!"

"What are you yowling at Starheart?" she heard Firestar mew from the camp entrance.

"It's Moonstream. Something's happened to her!" Starheart explained.

"I'll send a search patrol. You go get some sleep." Firestar explained.

"But -" Starheart protested.

"Starheart," he mewed strictly.

"Last time you didn't listen to me Dustpelt got killed!" Starheart protested again.

"Starheart…" he reapeated.

Starheart huffed and headed off to the warriors' den.

---

Moonstream had a plan. But it wasn't hers. Tigerstar was controlling her. She headed to a ditch near the old badger set. She stared down to see rats in it. She stopped in front of the ditch. _I didn't know that was there._

She heard cats coming. She wanted to stop so they could find her. She didn't care if she'd get in trouble – so long as some cat stopped her.

Instead she jumped the ditch and sat on the other side. "Moonstream come back!" she heard Ashfur cry. She walked further away.

She stopped and stared down the ditch. She heard a yowl. _Ashfur!_ She wanted to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Was that a yowl?_ Starheart mewed as she perked up her ears. _I knew I should have gone with the patrol! Why does Firestar never listen to me?_

"Firestar?" she headed to her father's den.

"He's not here." Sandstorm answered her, the elder looked up at her with caring eyes, "He went to find Moonstream."

"Don't worry nothing will happen to him." Starheart promised. The look in her mother's eyes scared her. "Where's Brambleclaw?"

"He went with him. Starheart do you know what may have happened?" Sandstorm mewed.

"Yes, this isn't Moonstream's fault, but if we don't find her something might happen to destroy the forest." Starheart tried to explain.

"I trust you, go find her." Sandstorm mewed. She and Graystripe headed to the elders' den.

"Moonstream!" Moonstream heard a call. But the voice was drowned out by the yowls of the cats fighting with the rats. Poor Birchfur was dead already and Spiderleg was slowly pulling him out of the ditch. She could go and help them, she was frozen in place.

"Moonstream!" the call was louder. She looked away from the ditch to see Brambleclaw, Firestar and Starheart running toward her and Firestar was about to fall in the rut!

Firestar quickly stopped. Brambleclaw on the other paw fell right in. "Moonstream! Stop this!" Starheart called. She and Firestar were helping Spiderleg out of the ditch.

The rocks were giving way beneath the three cats. _No! Get out of there! _ Moonstream tried screaming.

Spiderleg and Starheart got out of the way but the rocks were still slipping beneath Firestar.

"Firestar move!" Moonstream cried. But it was too late. Firestar fell in.

Starheart, Moonstream and Spiderleg all looked in to see it was a deadly fall.

"No!" Moonstream stared at her mother. Her eyes were filled with shame.

"Moonstream!" Starheart jumped the ditch and ran to her daughter.

"Mother-" Moonstream started.

"I am _so_ glad you are all right!" Starheart interrupted and licked Moonstream between the ears.

"This is all my fault, Brambleclaw will kill me!" Moonstream cried.

"I don't think he'll have the chance." Spiderleg mewed from the other side of the ditch.

"What?" Moonstream stared in to see the rats were gone but, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Firestar and Thornclaw were dead.

"Oh StarClan." Starheart mewed.

"NO!" Moonstream cried.

Ferncloud and Brackenfur limped to the two she-cats. Ferncloud was the first to speak, "How could you do this!" she hissed.

Moonstream stared at the ground.

"You let my bro-" Ferncloud started. Starheart head her tail to the old she-cats mouth.

"That is enough." Starheart hissed.

"You dare say that to me? I am older then you by _many_ moons." Ferncloud hissed.

"Moonstream head to camp. Don't tell the Clan anything until we get back." Starheart explained and Moonstream bolted to camp.

_The best thing that's going to happen is that I'm going to exile me!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Starheart headed to camp, Brambleclaw's scruff was in her mouth. "Who is going to be leader?" Spiderleg asked quietly.

"Leafpool gets to choose." Brackenfur answered.

"I know two cats who aren't going to be leader." Ferncloud muttered. Starheart's fur bristled.

"You don't know _what's_ been happening? Do you?" Starheart hissed at the older warrior.

"All _I_ know is you better teach that cat some respect." Ferncloud replied.

"I'm starting to wonder why StarClan only let one of your kits live." Starheart hissed.

Ferncloud stared at the ground. Starheart hit a raw nerve. She gently put down her brother's body. "I have no kin! All my life the twolegs had caused problems. They had killed three of my kits. My mother was killed by Tigerstar, now my brother and one of my last kits has died. I have also lost my mate to Hawkfrost. I'm glad he died!"

Starheart was about to his at Ferncloud again when she realized if she did everyone would know that Moonstream's father was Hawkfrost and have more the reason to hate her.

"We'll bury them here and I'll go get the elders." Ferncloud mewed quietly.

Starheart put Brambleclaw's body down and started to dig.

---

Moonstream ran to the camp. The first thing she heard was "So the new warrior is too important to sit vigil?" Moonstream turned around to see Dewspot.

"Dewspot, you don't understand!"

"Sure I do! It wasn't your mother that Tigerstar meant to bring – it was you!" Dewspot mewed.

Moonstream wanted to bite him. No one had brought up the story of her mother's past for a long time. Moonstream pounced on him.

"Moonstream!" Flamepaw and Amberpaw tried to pull her off of the young warrior.

"What is going on here?" Sandstorm and Leafpool came to where the cats were.

Moonstream got off of Dewspot and Flamepaw and Amberpaw let go of her. "Moonstream come with me until this is sorted out." Leafpool mewed.

"Yes," she followed the ThunderClan medicine cat to her den.

"What happened?"

"Starheart told me to wait for her before I started to explain." Moonstream explained.

Leafpool's ears perked up and Moonstream turned to see her mother.

"Moonstream go wait outside." Starheart mewed softly.

"Yes mother," Moonstream padded away and tried to here the two sisters talking but they were in the far corner of the medicine cat den – where cats with kitten, green or blackcough stayed. Fortunately no one was there. Unfortunately Moonstream could not hear the two she-cats.

"Moonstream come," Starheart mewed

"Does she understand?" Moonstream asked.

"Yes," Starheart mewed, "Now come, we have to go out hunting."

"Then who will tell the Clan about the rats?" Moonstream asked.

"Leafpool, now come." Starheart looked like she had her teeth gritted so she wouldn't hiss.

"Leafpool's going to exile me isn't she?"

"I don't know." Starheart admitted.

They came back with they're catches. "Starheart!" Whitenose ran to her slowly. Her once enlarged stomach was small again.

"You've kitted!" Moonstream cried.

"Yes, but that's not the good news." Whitenose mewed, "Leafpool wants to make you leader!"

"Really?" Moonstream looked up at Starheart, "Congratulations!"

Starheart padded to the camp. She couldn't carry on this kind of responsibility.

"Leafpool, please, reconsider your choice." Starheart asked her sister.

"I think I made a perfect choice." Leafpool answered simply.

Leafpool headed to her den.

"Leafpool!"

"Mother, why are you arguing with her, don't you think she made the right choice?" Moonstream asked.

"There are many cats that are much more worthy of the task then me." Starheart explained.

"Come on Starheart we have to head to the Moonpool tonight." Leafpool mewed.

Starheart followed her sister out towards the direction of the Moonpool.

---

Starheart was in the middle of the Island but there were no cats there. She knew cats from StarClan should have been flooding in. Starheart saw one cat – Hawkfrost.

"Hawkfrost!" Starheart ran to him.

"StarClan has not accepted you to walk under there skies and so you cannot receive your lives." Hawkfrost explained.

"No!" she ran to him to see he had disappeared.

--

"Did you receive your lives?" Leafpool asked.

"No," Starheart answered.

"What?" Leafpool sounded shocked.

Starheart headed off to the direction of the ThunderClan camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M LEAVING TOMORROW! WAH! Say you miss me (please?) and maybe I'll throw in some more chapters**

Chapter 10

Starheart came back to camp but Moonstream could tell something was wrong. She headed to Brackenfur and Brackenfur nodded to her.

"Mother, what happened?"

"StarClan has not given me permission to become leader of ThunderClan. So Brackenfur will be your leader."

Brackenfur ran to Leafpool and they headed out of the camp.

Starheart headed to the warriors' den.

Moonstream headed to the nursery to see Whitenose's kits.

One was white, one was black and another was mixed. They were adorable.

She heard Brackenfur at Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

All the cats headed to the Highledge. "I have sat my vigil at the Moonpool and my new deputy will be Cloudtail." he mewed.

Cloudtail turned to his mate and they two smiled at each other and Brightheart nudged him toward Highledge.

Moonstream headed to the warriors' den and sighed as she headed off to sleep.

---

For once Tigerstar wasn't in her dreams. Her eyes turned blue again and her fur was back to normal. _Is this a sign that I'm back to normal? _Moonstream asked herself.

She was imagining herself hunting – dreams of a normal cat. _Thank StarClan._

---

Moonstream raced to her mother. "Mother! Mother!" Starheart awoke and headed to the camp entrance.

"Mother?" Moonstream asked nervously.

Starheart looked up at the sky. The moon waned high in the sky. She closed her eyes and turned to Moonstream. "What would you wake me up at Moonhigh for?" she kidded.

Moonstream let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Something important so don't go back to sleep yet.

"You better hope I don't claw you." Starheart mewed.

"Tigerstar no longer haunts my dreams." Moonstream mewed.

"You woke me up at Moonhigh for _that_?" Starheart mewed.

"Sorry! I thought it was important."

"Don't wake me up until _past_ dawn." Starheart hissed and headed back to the warrior's den.

Moonstream wasn't tired so she stayed out to catch some prey. As she lifted a paw to trap a vole between some rocks she heard a rustle in the grass. Her vole got away.

"Hm!" she hissed as she went to find what had lost her her catch. She saw… Rainwhisker?

"Rainwhisker? What are you doing?" Moonstream asked the older tom.

"Moonstream! I had insomnia." The gray tom looked stressed. She could tell he was lying.

"Rainwhisker, tell me the truth, whatever it is I promise you I won't tell a cat, not even a cat of StarClan!"

"I can trust you; you knew about your father and didn't tell a cat." Rainwhisker mewed.

Moonstream cocked her head in confusion.

"Moonstream, _any cat_ can tell Hawkfrost is your father and you would never tell a soul."

"Oh," Moonstream's icy blue eyes sparkled with starlight.

"Do you know Swallowtail?" Rainwhisker asked.

"Yes, that pretty black RiverClan tabby she-cat right?" Moonstream asked.

"Yes, she – she – she's my mate." Rainwhisker bit his lip as he thought of what he was saying.

Moonstream stared at the gray tom.

"She's already had my kits, now I'm going to get the chance to meet them." Rainwhisker explained. His eyes sparkled in anticipation. He must have been excited to meet his kits.

"So you're going to the Island?" Moonstream asked.

"Yes, would you please come with me? At least to the other side of the tree, I'm really nervous." Rainwhisker begged.

"Sure thing!" Moonstream mewed, "My father must have been just as nervous to meet me."

Rainwhisker nodded. The two headed to the tree and walked over to the Island.

Rainwhisker was breathing deeply and Moonstream could see the nervous look in his eyes. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Rainwhisker nodded. "I'm afraid to see them but excited at the same time. That must sound stupid."

"Not at all, come on I can see Swallowtail." Moonstream mewed. She looked at the young she-cat and her beautiful kits. A ginger kit, a gray one and a sleek black one all played together and Swallowtail beamed at them.

"Swallowtail?" the gray tom mewed quietly.

"There's no one here you mouse-brain." Swallowtail mewed. She then looked at Moonstream, "Except her. Are you cheating on me?"

"What no! This is a friend. I was nervous and I asked her to come with me!" Rainwhisker explained.

"I know, just making sure!" Swallowtail mewed.

"I'll leave," Moonstream offered.

"No, I want to get to know you." Swallowtail mewed.

Moonstream at first didn't understand why when she realized that Swallowtail may have wanted to know if she could trust the ThunderClan warrior.

Moonstream stared at the two cats talking together as they're kits played.

Moonstream remembered when she had met her father. She was so nervous that he may be an evil cat. Instead other then that day she never saw him – except for when he was dying in the camp.

Moonstream sighed and stared at the kits playing. Would they're father die as hers had? She knew it was StarClan's punishment for a ThunderClan cat having kits with a rogue.

She had heard of Bluestar, the leader before Firestar who had kits with the RiverClan deputy Oakheart and they had kits together and she had to give up the kits. And she knew of Graystripe's mate Silverstream, a RiverClan she-cat, who had died having his kits. And she knew that Birchfur and Applecloud had kits together and that what had once been a litter of five became a litter of one and the last kit fell in a stream her leg got cought in rocks and twisted so she was forced into becoming the medicine cat apprentice. What would these poor kits punishment be?

Swallowtail picked up one of her kits and headed for RiverClan. The others followed. "Maplekit!" Swallowtail's smallest kit had fallen in the lake. Moonstream dived in to grab the poor kit. Moonstream dug her teeth into Maplekit's scruff and clawed the edge of the Island, where Rainwhisker and Swallowtail helped her.

"Thank you so much!" Swallowtail exclaimed.

Moonstream shook off the water and droplets poured everywhere. "I wouldn't let a kit drown." She explained.

"Thank you!" she mewed again.

Moonstream left the two mates to their kits and headed back to the fallen tree, the water in her fur drying from the dawn sun.

She soon thought, _Will I find a nice tom? Even Rainwhisker has a mate._ Moonstream was the only warrior without a mate, except Sootfur but he was to old for her. Moonstream sighed and headed to camp.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys guess whose back! Miss me? Well here's chapter 11 enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Starheart headed back outside. _Where is Moonstream? She's been out since she woke me._

"Starheart!" Cloudtail ran to the she-cat.

"What?" Starheart asked her deputy.

"Have you seen Moonstream?"

"Not since moonhigh this morning." Starheart answered.

"I'm worried sick-" Starheart continued.

"And you should be. But we need to find her." Cloudtail meowed.

---

Moonstream headed through WindClan. She met Owlclaw – a WindClan warrior. Moonstream stiffened.

The warrior stared at her, he seemed to be staring at her.

"I'm sorry! I needed to get something for my medicine cat. I promise I took no prey! I'll leave!" Moonstream mewed.

Owlclaw was still staring at her. Moonstream headed for the border ignoring the warrior's strange stare – when she came face to face with Brackenstar.

"Brackenstar!"

Moonstream noticed how suspicious it must have seemed to be right by the WindClan border with a WindClan tom padding away.

"Where have you been? And have you seen Rainwhisker?" Brackenstar asked.

"I had insomnia so I went for a night time hunt. I couldn't find anything though." Moonstream lied.

"Come along then." Brackenstar eyed her suspiciously. Moonstream thought back to when she had run into Owlclaw. Why hadn't he clawed her on the spot? She knew he was very prickly. He took after Crowfeather, his older brother. She knew that if he had caught a warrior from another Clan he would've clawed them to bits. Why not her? She shook the thought when she saw the clump of thorns hiding the camp. Sorreltail and Spottedpaw, her daughter quickly ran to Brackenstar and Moonstream. "Have you found Rainwhisker yet?" Moonstream shook her head.

"Where's Starheart?" Moonstream asked.

"Out looking for Rainwhisker with the patrol. You can go join them if you want." Brackenstar mewed.

"Thanks," Moonstream rushed out until she saw Rainwhisker with little Maplekit in his jaws.

"Rainwhisker! Why did you bring that kit here?"

"Swallowtail wanted one of her kits to know their father." Rainwhisker mewed.

"Why did you agree? Do you know how suspicious everyone will be?"

"How many people have seen Whitenose's kits?"

"Not many, but your kit's eyes are already open, Whitenose's are newborn."

"I don't care."

"But Rainwhisker!" Moonstream saw he was already ahead of her.

"Moonstream how could I tell Swallowtail 'no'?" Rainwhisker mewed.

"Easily! Say it with me, 'N-O.'" Moonstream stretched the word to emphasize the word. "See easy."

"Not funny."

"Wasn't trying to be, anyway how are you gonna get this guy into camp unnoticed?"

"Hadn't exactly thought of that."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Rainwhisker rolled his eyes as he put the kit down to walk on his own.

"It can walk and you don't think anyone will notice when Whitenose's kits can barely squirm to her when they're hungry?"

"Okay, I'll say I found a stranded kit and I'm bringing it to the Clan. How about that?"

"Fine, but you realize it'll have yours and Swallowtail's scent, that's exactly how they found out about Leafpool and Crowfeather, through Shadowpaw."

"Oh well," Rainwhisker picked up Maplekit as the headed to the hollow.

Rainwhisker headed into the camp and Moonstream followed.

"Rainwhisker, where have you been?" Moonstream heard Cloudtail say as he and Starheart came toward them.

"I heard something at night and it turned out a rogue or some cat abandoned a kit." Rainwhisker answered.

Cloudtail stared at Maplekit doubtingly. "Bring it to Whitenose if you like." Cloudtail mewed. "Then come to Brackenstar's den. We will discuss this."

Moonstream followed him to the nursery where Whitenose was grooming her sleeping kits.

She looked up at Rainwhisker and he went to sit down by her as he told her the same story he told Cloudtail.

Moonstream wondered if Whitenose would be able to ignore the RiverClan scent on the kit. Whitenose nodded. "Sure thing."

"Thank you," Rainwhisker padded of toward Highledge. He ducked under the lichen curtain.

Moonstream watched as Rainwhisker argued with Cloudtail over whether or not he could keep his kit. _Is this what it's like to have kits with a cat from another Clan?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Starheart saw cats in her dreams. Hawkfrost, Bluestar and Firestar. Bluestar padded toward her, "A time of trouble is to come, StarClan needs its heart to help."

"Its heart?" Starheart went up to Bluestar, "What do you mean."

"Tigerstar killed StarClan's fire and now I have a prophecy for you. If the Clans are to survive the Heart must defeat the Tiger."

Starheart thought of what her Clans past leader had said. "Why was I not allowed to become leader?"

"We need you to stay a warrior if you are to help in this prophecy." Firestar mewed.

"Now you must go back and help your Clan." Hawkfrost mewed as they touched noses.

-------------------

Starheart awoke with a start. She started to think of her dream. "'Tiger' is Tigerstar's kin but who could 'Heart' be?"

"What?" Moonstream asked, one eye open. One amber eye.

"Moonstream, have you seen yourself lately?" Starheart asked.

Moonstream got up and looked at her reflection in the puddle. "Ahh!"

Starheart didn't see her come back.

"Moonstream!"

_Not again,_ Starheart ran after her, StarClan's prophecy leapt out of her mind.

"Moonstream!" Starheart ran out to see a tabby she-cat with black fur on her chest and amber eyes. One her forehead was a crescent moon of black fur. Though she looked nothing like her, her scent was Moonstream's. Behind her was a group of rogues, all wearing kittypet collars. Moonstream hid in some juniper bushes.

_BloodClan!_ Moonstream remembered the story the elders had told her. These cats had nearly destroyed the forest! _But Scourge is dead!_

A small black tom padded up to stand by Moonstream. _She's the 'Tiger' in StarClan's prophecy but who's 'Heart'._ Starheart wanted to cry, her own kin was being manipulated into doing Tigerstar's bidding. But who was the tom standing next to her? He couldn't be Scourge, he was long dead.

"Where are these Clans you wish us to destroy?" the tom mewed happily.

"They live all around this lake." Moonstream answered.

"BloodClan!" the small tom mewed, "Attack any cats you see!"

The cats all ran off to do their leader's bidding and Starheart ran toward the stream separating WindClan and ThunderCLan that also led to the Moonpool. Medicine cat or not she was going to talk to StarClan, whether they wanted her to or not.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Starheart went to the Moonpool and gazed at it. It may have been her second time here but it was just as glorious and she stared at the starlight reflecting off the pool.

As she headed down to the pool she heard cats coming from behind her. She turned to see Moonstream and the little black tom. _ Oh no,_

They charged at her and she had no where to go but into the pool but she was not from RiverClan, she could not swim!

Moonstream charged at her and pushed her into the water. Starheart clawed at the water, trying to get to the surface but all she could do was stare up at Moonstream staring at her sink into the water.

Starheart looked up at the surface of the water, the stars shining down at her through the water. _StarClan, please help me..._ she prayed that her ancestors heard her.

The stars shined brighter and Starheart looked down at her chest the stars shining on her pure white fur. One star shone right on her heart. _Starheart…_ Starheart stared up at one red star and she couldn't help smiling, _The heart of StarClan._ Starheart's dream flooded her in her mind as it started to make sense, _StarClan's heart is me,_ Starheart opened her eyes and saw Moonstream's figure above the water growing smaller and smaller. _I must fulfill StarClan's prophecy._

Starheart remembered watching Hawkfrost swimming. She remembered when he taught her how to. She had never caught on but now it started to make sense. She swam, as fast as she could, choking on water as she tried to get some air.

She resurfaced and clawed the edge of the water and held on breathing hard. Moonstream stared at her, her eyes filled with shock and astonishment. Moonstream hissed and jumped on her. She had Starheart pinned down by the neck.

Starheart flipped Moonstream onto her side. "Moonstream stop this!"

"No!" Moonstream loosened Starheart's grip of off her forepaw and scraped Starheart across the face.

Starheart was blinded by blood trickling down from the left side of her forehead to her right eye. Staheart couldn't see and Moonstream flipped her on to her back. Moonstream bit her shoulder and Starheart instinctively bit the nearest body part she could reach which turned out to be Moonstream's neck.

"No!" Starheart shut her bleeding eye and saw through her left eye what she had done.

Moonstream was back to normal, black fur and blue eyes.

"I…I'm sorry…" Moonstream choked out.

"None of this was your fault." Starheart mewed.

"Will StarClan accept me after all this?" Moonstream asked.

"You aren't going to StarClan!" Starheart cried.

Moonstream smiled and shut her eyes, Starheart staring in horror.

Starheart picked up her daughter's body and carried it back to camp.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Starheart ran into many dead bodies of the BloodClan cats. _They must have been weak from their journey from Twolegplace._

Starheart headed back to camp and everyone stared at her she didn't know if it was because of her gash across her face or Moonstream's dead body.

Leafpool ran up to Starheart and mewed, "Come with me, I'll tend to that cut."

"Not until I tell Brackenstar what happened." Leafpool nodded and let her walk to Brackenstar's den.

Brackenstar was in his den and allowed Starheart to come in. "Brackenstar, the rogue leader attacked Moonstream from behind and attacked me, I killed him but not after he killed Moonstream."

Starheart tried to make her lie believable but she thought it sounded a little rushed and she knew Brackenstar thought it was to by the expression on his face. He sighed and let it go.

"We will hold a vigil tonight." Brackenstar replied as he got up to leave, "I'd go to Leafpool for that scar."

"Yes Brackenstar,"

Brackenstar took Moonstream's body out for the rest of ThunderClan to sit vigil with as Starheart got up to leave.

Starheart headed to Leafpool's den. Leafpool examined the scar and mewed, "Can you see through that other eye?" Leafpool asked and Starheart nodded.

Leafpool examined her left eye and Starheart couldn't see through it. Leafpool put some Marigold on the scrape and celandine in her eyes

Starheart went out to where the Clan was holding vigil for Moonstream. No cat came to disturb her from where she was.

-------------------

Starheart headed to her den and fell asleep quickly.

She dreamed that she was with the cats of StarClan again. She saw Moonstream sitting next to Hawkfrost.

Firestar mewed, "Tigerstar's spirit has no place with the Clans and is now gone." Firestar mewed and sadly looked over his shoulder at Moonstream, "StarClan mourns your loss but this was how it was meant to be."

"I understand, I'm just glad that she's in StarClan." Starheart mewed.

Starheart smiled as she awoke and she heard four words ringing in her ears, _The heart of StarClan_


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Is this StarClan?_ Moonstream asked herself.

She saw Hawkfrost. _This _is _StarClan! They've accepted me!_

"Moonstream," the brown tabby mewed. Moonstream turned to him.

"Welcome to StarClan." Moonstream smiled at her father. She finally got the chance to meet her father _and_ she knew he was in StarClan with her.

"You must help this cat meet her destiny." Hawkfrost mewed. He touched a small pool, the Moonpool. A small kit appeared. It was a tabby she-cat with a ginger ear and tail-tip.

Moonstream didn't even recognize the kit but nodded. "Yes, father." And she and Hawkfrost padded off to the ranks of StarClan.

-------------------

Starheart padded toward the stream that led to the Moonpool. She didn't dare go up there. She was too exhausted and weak from her fight with Moonstream. Until she saw a glimmer of black fur.

_Moonstream?_ Starheart ran after the cat. A quarter moon was overhead as Starheart felt she was downwind and the moorland grass made it so the wind easily blew in her face.

She could barely see the black cat now. _Please wait…_

Then she saw it, in the Moonpool, a tabby kit was drowning.

The cat padded up to her and Starheart could see that she was right, the cat was the starry form of Moonstream. "Please save her," Moonstream was staring at her with pleading eyes.

Starheart stared at the little tabby she-cat. _I don't know why Moonstream cares so much about that kit but I'm not one to let kits drown._

Starheart jumped into the water and grabbed the kit's scruff. The kit was young, its eye were barely open. How could it have gotten so far out? It doesn't even smell like a Clan cat.

The kit hid under Starheart and Moonstream touched noses with her. Then Moonstream's black fur disappeared.

Starheart stared at the little kit. Starheart smiled and took it back to camp.

-------------------

**It's over! If you want a sequel I need ten _positive_ reviews. Until I get them _NO SEQUEL! (_Dewflower they can't _all_ be from you.)**


	16. Note

**Guys, I feel so unloved here! I only got 6 reviews! Before for the story Demon Cat I got about 15! You guys must think I suck! **

I start to burst out crying.

**Anyway, just because you six reviewers were so nice I'm writing the sequel anyway. It'll be called Down to One Little Kit and if you still love me R&R.**

I keep crying.


End file.
